Différents
by Barbotine
Summary: Drago Malefoy, une fils de riche, s’enfui de chez lui et rencontre Harry Potter, voleur et voyou. Slash HPDM, Lemon, D’après un défi de Drudrue .:UA:. L'histoire se passe en France et les personnages sont pas mal OOCout of carracter


**Titre**: Différents

**Auteur **Barbotine

**Catégories **: Romance

**Couples **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M (lemon, mots crus et quelques allusions morbides)

**Résumé **: Drago Malefoy, une fils de riche, s'enfui de chez lui et rencontre Harry Potter, voleur et voyou. Slash HPDM, Lemon, D'après un défi de Drudrue .:UA:. L'histoire se passe en France et les personnages sont pas mal OOC(out of carracter)

**Disclaimers :** Bien sûr, tout les personnage appartiennent à JKR sauf Léo et Léa Malefoy et Zacharie Zabani.

**Avertissement **: Slash! (une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes). Si ça ne vous plait pas, vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire.

**Note de l'auteur: **C'est la deuxième fois que je publie cette fic, mais suite à une réflexion de Drudrue, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas écrit le dénouement pour certain personnage...

_**.:¤¤:.**_

Le petit Harry Potter était perché sur le haut d'un arbre. Dudley et ses amis l'avaient pourchassé pendant longtemps et le chêne lui était apparu comme étant la seul solution. Plus petit et plus agile qu'eux, il avait grimpé le plus au possible et s'était assis sur la plus grosse branche. Les trois autres gamins avaient essayé de grimper, sans résultat. Ils s'étaient ensuite éloigné en insultant le pauvre garçon. D'où il se trouvait, Harry les vit se cacher derrière la cabane, sûrement pour pouvoir le piéger. Alors il resta là à attendre. Et même lorsqu'il commença à faire noir et que les parents rappelèrent leurs enfants, Harry ne bougea pas.

Vers neuf heures, alors que le silence était roi dans le parc, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ferma les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joue et il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Il croisa le regard d'un garçon de 17-18 ans et sursauta. En quelque seconde, le black l'avait rejoint sur sa branche.

« Pourquoi pleurs-tu gamin? »

« Je ne pleur pas » répondit agressivement Harry. « Et je ne suis pas un gamin. J'ai 10 ans, bientôt onze. »

« si tu le dis » ricana le jeune homme, visiblement amuser. « Qu'est-ce qu'un grand gaillard comme toi fait sur la branche d'un arbre, en pleine nuit. »

« Je me cachait de mon cousin et de ses amis. Ils voulaient me frapper. »

« Tes parents ne font rien? Et puis ils doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir revenir. »

« Ils sont morts. Et puis ma tante elle s'en fou. Ils ne m'aiment pas. Ma tante elle dit toujours que je suis un méchant garçon et que si elle n'avait pas été obliger elle ne m'aurait jamais recueilli. Alors oncle Vernon il me frappe et je dois rester 3 jours sous les escaliers. Et je peux pas manger parce que c'est ma punition. Mais je fais jamais rien de mal tu sais. C'est toujours Dudley qui est méchant, mes ils font rien pour lui. Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que je n'irai plus chez eux.»

Zacharie Zabini trouva que tout cela était injuste. L'histoire du gamin ressemblait tellement à la sienne, sans être toute fois identique.

Ses parents était mort lorsqu'il avait sept ans, et lui et son petit frère qui avait alors 10 mois avait passé d'une famille d'accueil à une autre jusqu'à l'an dernier où il était partie avec son frère.

« Tu sais, moi non plus je n'ai pas de parents. Et si tu es vraiment décidé à quitter ta famille, tu peux venir vivre avec moi et mon frère. Ce n'es pas le grand luxe et on doit souvent volé pour se nourrir, mais c'est toujours mieux qu'avec ton oncle et ta tante. »

« Oh oui! Oh oui! » Cria Harry, anthousiaste.

Harry emménagea immédiatement dans l'entrepôt désaffecté où ils vivaient. Il devint aussitôt très ami avec Blaise Zabini, le frère de Zach, du même age que lui. Malheureusement, deux ans plus tard, Zach se faisait arrêter et écopait de 10 ans de prison.

**.:¤¤:.**

« ARGH! » cria une belle blonde, Narcissa Malefoy.

À son cris se mêlait les pleurs d'un autre bébé et les 'poussez!' du docteur. Dès que le deuxième bébé fut expulsé, la mère perdit connaissance sous les yeux paniqué de Lucius. Le médecin eut vite fait de le rassurer sur l'état de sa femme. La nouvelle maman était épuisé, mis en bonne santé. Par contre, le premier bébé avait empêcher sa sœur de bien se développé. Elle n'avait pas survécu. Son petit corps était gris et ratatiné.

L'enterrement fut émouvant. Graduellement, tout le monde quitta le cimetière et il ne resta bientôt plus que Narcissa, Lucius et Drago. Quand le petit se mit à brailler, Narcissa ne bougea pas et continua de fixer deux tombes devant elle. Lucius mit un bras autour de sa taille et l'obligea à rentrer à la maison.

« Viens ma chérie. » murmura-t-il.

Sur les tombes était inscrit :

Léo Malefoy

1972-1983

et

Léa Malefoy

1986

Ce soir là, Lucius promis à sa femme que Drago vivrait longtemps, qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Il faisait référence à Léo. C'était arrivé il y a 3 ans. Alors âgé de 11 ans, Léo avait été kidnappé et violé par un dénommé Tom Elvis Jedusor. Le jeune garçon avait été trouvé découpé en morceau dans une malle. Ils habitaient alors au Texas et Voldemort comme on l'appelais à l'époque fut mis à mort. Bien des gens furent heureux d'apprendre que le meurtrier pédophile d'une cinquantaine de garçon et fille à travers les États ne sévissait plus. Suite à la tentative de suicide de Narcissa, leur psychologue leurs avait conseillé de recommencer une autre vie ailleurs. Ils avaient alors déménagé en FranceTrois ans plus tard, la jeune femme allait mieux, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour son petit bébé.

**.:¤¤:.**

Entre Blaise et Harry, une sorte de routine s'était installé. Ils se levaient à 21 heures et allaient dans un bar de la ville. Celui qui ne travaillait pas ce soir là se ramenait un jolie fille avec qui passé la nuit ( parfois même un jolie garçon pour Harry) et l'autre allait volé dans une maison des quartiers riches selon le plan établi. Ensuite il rentrait avec le butin et la poulette repartait chez elle. Ils établissait alors le plan du prochain vol en fonction de se qu'avait ramener le voleur. Les jours où ils ne travaillaient pas, ils se trouvaient tous les deux quelqu'un avec qui passé la nuit.

Le sexe faisait partie intégrante de leurs vies. Blaise et Harry adoraient cela. Surtout Harry. Que ce soit un homme ou une femme, pour Harry, le sexe était toujours le sexe et il ne fallais pas s'en priver sous prétexte que l'autre était aussi un garçon. Blaise lui préférait les filles.

Ce jour-là, comme ils ne travaillaient pas, chacun espérait s'amuser. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller au Ketchs, un bar de plus en plus populaire.

**.:¤¤:.**

Plusieurs années plus tard, alors que Drago avait 17 ans, le garçon trouvait sa vie bien fade. À part les moments où il était à l'école, il ne pouvait jamais sortir. Il restait chez lui. Plus jeune, c'est amis venaient à la maison, mais à 17 ans, ils voulaient tous sortir, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Alors peu à peu ses amis s'étaient éloigné de lui. À chaque fois qu'il se plaignait à ses parents, ceux-ci lui rappelaient ce qui était arrivé à Léo. Mais le jeune homme en avait marre. Il avait 17 ans merde! Il avait l'âge de s'amuser, de rencontrer des gens, de tomber amoureux. Il prit alors une décision qui sans qu'il le sache changerai sa vie. Alors qu'il savait ses parents couché, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta sur le sol.

Drago ne connaissait pas beaucoup le centre-ville. Aussi, il décida d'aller dans le bar où il y avait le plus de personnes. En se rapprochant, il pu voir qu'il s'agissait du Ketchs. Il avait entendu quelques rumeurs sur l'endroit et il décida de vérifier cela par lui même.

Sirotant une autre Smirnoff Ice, Drago réfléchissait à sa vie. Il vit alors une jolie brune et, un peu (beaucoup?) éméché, il prit son courage à deux mains et alla l'inviter à danser. Le petit ami de la brune ne sembla pas apprécié les attentions du blond. Grognant, Drago retourna s'asseoir au bar et commanda un Whisky qu'il avala d'une traite. Peu habitué, l'alcool lui brûla l'œsophage et il grimaça. Le garçon qui se trouvait à côté de lui ricana, il semblait trouver la situation très drôle.

« Pas drôle » marmonna Drago en le pointant du doigt ou plutôt en essayant de le pointé du doigt, parce qu'il tanguait dangereusement.

« Tu es soul » constata Harry tranquillement.

« Pfff! Même pas vrai. Suis pas hic soul! Ai juste hic bu quelques verres. Hic »

« Je m'appelle Harry.»

« Moi c'est Drago. Et c'est la première fois que je vais dans un bar. Parce que hic, mes parents y veulent pas hic parce qu'ils ont peur. Mais hic, je renterai pas chez moi puceau. » Rigola-t-il, ivre, avant de crier, tout en levant son whisky dans les air, comme pour faire un toaste « VIVE LE SEXE!»

Il se mit à rire tout seul, mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand Harry se pencha vers lui. Leurs bouches étaient à un centimètre l'une de l'autre et chacun pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre. Harry fut le premier à réagir en comblant la distance puisque Drago était trop hébété pour réagir. Il posa d'abord ses lèvres sur les siennes et voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, il exerça une petite pression. Automatiquement, les lèvres du blond s'ouvrirent et Harry glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de l'antre chaude. Il fut le premier à mettre fin au baiser.

« Wow! » murmura Drago

Et Harry ria. Il était amusé de l'air béat de sa proie. Il se pencha à nouveau vers lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Viens beau blond, j'habite près d'ici. » Se faisant, il lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille et plaça une main entre ses jambes, où il remarqua avec joie une jolie bosse ma foi, de bonne taille. Il fut satisfait en entendant l'autre garçon gémir.

**.:¤¤:.**

En entrant dans son entrepôt, Harry l'emmena immédiatement dans sa chambre. Il s'agissait en fait des anciens locaux des patrons de l'usine qu'ils avaient aménager en chambre avec Zacharie. Harry poussa Drago sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassa encore, mêlant sa langue à la sienne et fut heureux de l'entendre gémir. Il embrassa alors sa mâchoire, puis son cou. Il détacha ensuite la chemise de Drago, parsemant son torse de bisou. Arrivé à la ceinture du pantalon, il l'enleva habilement et l'envoya près de la chemise. Le pantalon et le boxer les rejoignirent l'instant suivant. Il embrassa alors le membre dressé.

« Tu aimes ce que je te fais beau blond? » demanda Harry alors qu'il faisait glisser sa langue sur le sexe tendu du garçon.

« Oh putain, ne t'arrête pas Harry. »

Comme pour répondre au blond, il prit le pénis entièrement dans sa bouche et commença à faire des vas et viens.

Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait jamais connu un plaisir aussi grand et il tenait très serré les vieux draps sous lui, tellement serré que ses jointure était blême. Dans un râle, il se libéra. S'aidant de ses coudes pour se relevé, il vit le brun avalé sa semence. Cette vision fut assez pour lui donné une autre grosse érection.

« Alors mon beau, près pour le second round? »Rigola Harry en s'apercevant qu'il ne lui en fallais pas beaucoup pour être excité.

Il se pencha pour l'embrassé et alors que leurs langues se menaient combat, détacha sa chemise et l'envoya valsé près des vêtement de son amant. Il prit ensuite les mains du blond dans les siennes et les déposa sur son torse ferme. Il le guida dans ses caresses.

D'abord hésitant, il prit vite de l'assurance. Bientôt, il se mit à prendre des initiatives et ses caresses se firent plus vorace.

Harry décida de prendre les choses en main et il coinça le garçon entre ses cuisses. Alors que leurs langues se mélangeait, le brun se mit à caresser ses fesses. Le blond gémissait sans s'arrêter et les sons qu'il faisait excitait le voyou. Il tendit la main vers la table et prit la bouteille de lubrifiant qui s'y trouvait. Il s'en recouvrit les doigts et en glissa un dans l'intimité inviolé de son partenaire. Après l'avoir bien préparé, il enduisit son pénis de la substance et se plaça à l'entré. Il le pénétra doucement et commença à faire des vas et viens.

La douleur que Drago avait d'abord ressenti se mua rapidement en cris de plaisir. Le garçon avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il gémissait sans discontinué. Il adorait sentir la queue dure de l'autre garçon en lui et la main qui le masturbait en même temps. Il rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'il éjaculait entre leurs ventres.

**.:¤¤:.**

Une semaine avait passé depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et Drago n'était plus sortie en cachette. En fait, il était perturbé par la dernière sortie. Il avait couché avec un mec. UNE MEC! Il tournait en rond cherchant à comprendre. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte d'une quelconque attirance envers les hommes, mais après son aventure, il se surprenait à observé certain garçon de sa classe. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il était homo. Et avec du recule, il se rendait compte que ça ne lui dérangeait pas tellement. De toute façon, à part ses parents, il n'avait personne à décevoir. Il n'avait aucun ami qui pourrait le rejeter et ses parents n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Il se rappelais aussi un poème qu'il avait trouver sur un blog…

_Vis ta vie ,_

_Ne fais pas attention aux autres,_

_Tu es comme tu es,_

_Ne regrette jamais ,_

_Les choix que tu as fais,_

_Car c'est nos choix,_

_Qui détermine qui nous sommes ,_

_Toi tu as eu le courage ,_

_De les assumer,_

_Ceux qui te critiquent,_

_Sont forcément jaloux,_

_De ne pas avoir ton cran,_

_Et de te voir heureux,_

_Alors que pour eux tu es différent,_

_Alors ne les écoute pas ,_

_Profite de chaque instants,_

_Passer avec celui que tu aimes,_

_Que tu sois un homme et lui aussi ,_

_Ça n'a aucune importance,_

_Le plus important,_

_C'est que vous vous aimiez..._ **(1)**

Satisfait, il décida de sortir encore ce soir. Il avait adoré sa dernière soirée, mais cette fois-ci, il ne but pas. Il voulait être à jeun s'il rencontrait quelqu'un. De plus, il se souvenait avoir vu un bar gay près du Ketchs.

**.:¤¤:.**

Il rougit en remarquant les danseurs peu vêtus sur la scène, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il en ai. Son premier réflexe fut de détourné les yeux et d'aller au bar se commander une bière qu'il but en observant un des danseurs. Il sourit en regardant le spectacle, se disant qu'il était bien une tapette.

Il rentra chez lui vers trois heures du matin, satisfait de sa soirée. Il avait coucher avec un bel Irlandais, Seamus, et il avait adoré encore. Peut-être plus puisqu'il pouvait s'en souvenir dans les moindres détails puisqu'il était à jeun. Il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

**.:¤¤:.**

Drago Malefoy devint bien vite un habitué du « The paradise in the hell ». Il y rencontra de nombreux amis comme Vincent Goyle et Grégory Crabbe, les deux doorman, Pansy Parkinson, la barman ainsi que Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il sortait de chez lui à tout les vendredi et samedi soir. Il voyait aussi régulièrement Harry. Il aimait se retrouver dans ses bras, même s'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux. Que du sexe. La situation ne le dérangeait pas. Cela lui permettait d'être libre et de ne pas être dépendant. Il pouvait aussi aller voir ailleurs, ce que les deux faisait souvent. Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux garçons étaient ravi de la situation.

**.:¤¤:.**

Le dos d'Harry heurta le mur et l'instant d'après, le jeune Malefoy l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Les mains du blond le caressait sous ses vêtement et bien vite, le voyou se retrouva nu devant un fils de riche tout habillé. Ce dernier se mit à genoux devant son amant et engloutit le membre fièrement érigé devant lui. Il fit de nombreux et furieux vas et viens jusqu'à amener son compagnon à la jouissance. Il se releva ensuite, lichant sensuellement le sperme qu'il avait autour de la bouche. Il retourna ensuite l'embrasser jusqu'à perte de souffle. Il retourna avec plus ou moins de douceur le jeune brun pour faire en sorte que ce dernier soit face contre le mur. La brusquerie fit gémir Harry à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Enduisant hâtivement sa queue de lubrifiant, il s'enfonça sans préambule dans l'intimité de l'autre. Il fit alors plusieurs aller-retours dans le corps de son amant et ils gémirent de concert. Il masturbait aussi la verge de son amant à une vitesse vertigineuse. Tout les deux finirent par atteindre la jouissance. Ils se laissèrent tomber entremêlé sur le sol, reprenant leurs souffle. Aucun des deux ne remarqua la personne qui les observait par la fenêtre, caméra en main.

**.:¤¤:.**

Un vendredi Harry Potter et Blaise Zabani, tous de noirs vêtus, se trouvait devant une grosse maison. Ils volaient rarement ensemble, mais pour cette maison, ils avaient besoin d'être deux, et pas question de faire appelle à un inconnu. Pendant que le noir fermait le système de sécurité de la grille, Harry se dépêcha à passé par dessus car dans une minute top chrono, le deuxième système se mettrait en fonction. De l'autre côté, il était seul. Une fois entrer dans l'immense demeure, Harry chercha quelque chose à volé. Il prit quelques vases et babioles ici et là et entreprit de visité les pièce du rez-de-chaussée en prenant garde aux nombreuses caméras. C'est son expérience qui le sauva. Il ouvrit doucement une porte et y découvrit un garçon blond qui s'apprêtait à enlever son pyjama. Drago et Harry restèrent figé l'un en face de l'autre, hébété. Quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre, le voleur fut le premier à réagir.

« Merde! Quelqu'un arrive! » marmonna-t-il, soudain apeurer.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire voleur, il se retrouva dans un placard alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur le père de Drago.

« Père » fit innocemment le jeune garçon « Je m'en allais me coucher. Que ce passe-t-il? »

« J'ai entendu du bruit. Je suis venu voir se qu'il en était. »

« Cela devait être moi. Je me suis cogné. J'ai du faire du bruit. Désolé de vous avoir réveiller. »

« C'est pas grave. Aller bonne nuit mon amour. »

« Bonne nuit père. »

Toujours sur l'adrénaline, le jeune garçon s'accota sur sa commode et ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les ouvrit, la porte de son garde robe et sa fenêtre était ouverte. Il vit une ombre en rejoindre une autre et disparaître en courant. Drago sentit son cœur se serrer dans un étau et il décida de ne pas sortir ce soir. Il se coucha immédiatement et s'endormit les larmes aux yeux, s'empêchant de pleurer.

**.:¤¤:.**

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et bientôt deux mois furent passé depuis la tentative de vol. Des deux côté, leurs amis s'inquiétait puisqu'ils devenait toujours plus morose. Ne plus se revoir leur faisait prendre conscience de combien l'autre était important dans leurs vie. Un soir où Harry était plus déprimé que d'habitude, Blaise décida de forcé Harry à lui parler de ce qui lui arrivait. Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry décida de tout avouer à son meilleur ami.

« Drago était dans la maison. »

« Tu t'es fait doubler? C'est pour ça que tu déprime? » s'étonna Blaise

« Bien sûr que non imbécile. Il s'agissait de sa maison. Je baisais un putain de fils de riche. Il devait bien rire en venant ici. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important. Ce n'est certainement pas la première fois que tu couches avec quelqu'un qui a de l'argent. »

« Tu ne comprend pas Blaise. Je l'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux de se putain de salop. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé et il fallais que ça tombe sur lui. »

« Mais je croyais que ce n'était que du sexe entre vous. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non? »

« C'était ça. » Il hésita un instant avant de continuer, « Au début. J'ai tellement mal. Je me sens trahis tu vois. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir, mais en même temps, j'aimerais qu'il sois là. »

« Harry, je crois que tu devrai lui dire. On ne sait jamais. »

« Blaise, que veux-tu qu'il fasse avec moi. Il est riche. Il n'en a probablement rien à faire d'une gamin de la rue. »

**.:¤¤:.**

De son côté, Drago n'allais pas vraiment mieux. Depuis cette histoire, il déprimait. Il se levait tard, allait à l'école et revenait pour aller immédiatement dans sa chambre. Il y restait enfermé pendant des heures et il ne mangeait presque plus. Cet état inquiétait beaucoup ses parents. Quand on sonna à la grille, Drago était couché dans son lit et il regardait le plafond, nostalgique. Une minute plus tard, on cognait timidement à la porte de sa chambre.

« Entrer »fit Drago nonchalamment.

Il n'avait toujours pas quitter le plafond des yeux et ne vit donc pas la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre.

« Dray? »fit maladroitement la voix roque de son ex-amant.

« 'Ry » s'étonna le garçon. « Que fais-tu ici? »

« Je voulais te parler de ce qui c'est passé. »

« Il n'y a rien à ajouter » murmura le blond « Tu sais tout là. C'est mieux ainsi. S'il te plait, pars maintenant. »

« Et si j'en ai pas envie? Je… » Il hésita quelques instants « Je ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête comme ça. Je sais qu'on vient de deux milieux complètement différents, mais… mais on était bien ensemble non? »

« Je croyais que ce n'était que du sexe? C'est ce qu'on avait établi au début non? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de tout arrêter. Mais si tu veux, on continue comme avant. »

« Comme avant… » fit-il, en essayant de cacher sa tristesse.

Le blond prit le poignet du brun et d'un geste précis, le fit tomber sur lui. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'en suivi un doux baiser. Drago glissa sa main en dessous de la chemise de l'autre.

« Arrête! »gémit Harry, « On pourrait nous entendre »

« Mon père est dans son bureau, ma mère est partie magasiné et les murs sont bien insonoriser. On ne risque pas de nous entendre. »

Il recommença alors son manège en l'embrassant encore une fois et en glissant une nouvelle fois sa main sous la chemise. À bout d'argument, Harry se laissa faire en gémissant. Alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, Harry coinça les cuisses de son ami entre les siennes et d'un coup de hanche, il se retrouva en dessous. Le jeune Malefoy, à califourchon sur le jeune Potter, se frottait l'entrejambe contre celui de son amant. Ils finirent de se déshabiller et Drago se laissa glisser sur le membre dur. Il fit des vas et viens sans jamais quitter les yeux émeraude face à lui. Il ne s'en détacha que lorsque la jouissance le prit, le faisant éjaculer entre leurs ventres. Il ferma alors les yeux et pencha la tête vers l'arrière.

**.:¤¤:.**

Pendant ce temps, dans son bureau, Lucius Malefoy regardait ses e-mail puisqu'il devait bientôt recevoir des nouvelles d'un client. Pourtant, un e-mail attira son attention et ce n'était pas son client.

À :Lucius Malefoy

De :Fleur de mai

Sujet :Le secret de Drago Malefoy

Pièce jointe : DragoetHarry.mp3

Il n'y avait aucun message mais comme cela concernait vraisemblablement son fils, il décida de télécharger le fichier. Tout d'abord, le vidéo montrait Harry entrain de sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre, puis on le voyait discuté avec deux doormans corpulents et entrer dans un bar. On le voyait aussi avec deux garçons discuter avec la barman, puis en train de boire une bière, ensuite il allait danser. Lucius voulu fermer les yeux sur son fils dans ce bar gay, mais il resta figé, un peu comme le témoin d'un accident mortelle qui ne peut détaché ses yeux du drame. On voyait aussi de nombreux flash de Harry et Drago s'embrassant ou faisant l'amour. Quand l'écran devint enfin noir, il se leva brutalement. Il devait avoir un discussion avec son fils. Derrière lui, sa chaise se fracassa avec bruit sur le sol.

**.:¤¤:.**

Harry et Drago étaient en train de se rhabiller. Le voleur se pencha ensuite pour lui voler un bisou et alors qu'il allait sortir, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

« J'ai menti. Comme avant, ça ne suffit pas. Toute cette histoire m'a permis de comprendre que je ne voulais pas que du sexe avec toi. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je sais qu'entre nous c'est impossible, alors je vais partir, loin, avec Blaise. Parce qu'en restant ici, on finira par se rencontrer de nouveau et je sais à coup sûr que je souffrirai. Sache simplement que je t'aime et que je ne t'oublierai pas, jamais.»

Sur ce, il quitta définitivement la chambre. Quand Drago réalisa ce que son amant avait dit, il sortie en vitesse de la chambre pour pouvoir lui parler, mais il avait disparu. Il couru à l'extérieur, mais le voleur était déjà au bout de la rue, beaucoup trop loin. Le blond se laissa tombé à genou sur l'asphalte et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il ne sursauta même pas lorsque son père mit sa main sur son épaule.

« Nous devons parler. » dit Lucius

Et Drago su qu'il savait pour Harry. Il prit une grande respiration et suivi, comme on amenait un homme à la guillotine, son père jusqu'à son bureau. Sans un mot, ce dernier se rendit à son ordinateur et cliqua sur ''play''.

« Explique moi! Je veux comprendre... Et surtout, ne me ment pas.»

Alors il lui expliqua. Il lui parla de leur première rencontre, puis de la deuxième et de leurs rencontres hebdomadères où peu à peu, il était tombé amoureux. Quand il eut terminer, un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce. Drago n'osait bouger tellement il avait peur de la réaction de son père.

« Vas dans ta chambre! Je viendrai te voir plus tard. Pour l'instant, ne bouge surtout pas. Ne t'avise pas de sortir par la fenêtre.»

Le garçon voulu protester, mais son père lui coupa la parole avant même qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche.

«Je dois en parler avec ta mère. Nous conviendrons ensemble de ce qu'il faut faire.»

**.:¤¤:.**

Quand Narcissa revint des magasins, les bras chargés de paquets, elle eut la surprise de trouver son mari dans sa chambre, semblant l'attendre.

«Chéri, tu ne devais pas travailler aujourd'hui?»

« Si, mais on a plus important à gérer. Il s'agit de notre fils!»

«Que se passe-t-il?»

«Il se passe que notre fils prend plaisir à sortir par la fenêtre, le vendredi et samedi soir.»

«Je suppose qu'il est normal pour un garçon de 17 ans de vouloir sortir avec des amis. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse? Nous aurions du nous douter qu'il finirait par se rebeller.»

«Mais chérie...»

«Il n'y a pas de mais Lucius» dit-elle, autoritaire. «N'as-tu pas remarqué comment notre était notre fils depuis quelques mois. Il était heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était comme... amoureux je dirai.»

«Amoureux? Certainement pas! Ce n'est qu'une lubbie qui lui passera. Il finira bien par comprendre que ce que l'on fait, on le fait pour lui.»

«Laisse moi aller lui parler. Ok? C'est toujours plus facile de parler à sa mère qu'à son père.»

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce pour aller voir son fils.

**.:¤¤:.**

Après ça discussion avec son père, Drago était retourné dans sa chambre où il tournait maintenant en rond. Les parole de son amant lui revenait sans cesse en tête.

**«Je t'aime...je vais partir... je ne t'oublierai jamais... loin, avec Blaise...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime...JE T'AIME»**

Les derniers mots résonnaient de plus en plus fort dans ses oreilles. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils ne se reverrait plus. Qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'embrasser, ni le toucher, ni même le voir. À cette seule pensé, il voulu pleurer, mais il retint ses larmes. Celà lui était insuportable et il sentait la fenêtre l'appeller. Il ferma les yeux quelque secondes et il y vit le visage d'Harry, souriant. Malgré les larmes qui avait passé outre la barrière que formait ses paupières, il eut un petit sourire. Il regarda alors sa montre. Vingt minutes avaient passé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il n'était pas trop tard! En vitesse, il prit un sac et y mit ce qu'il lui semblait important comme vêtement en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours acheter ce qui lui manquerai plus tard. Il ouvrit son tiroir et y sortit son porte-feuille qu'il mit dans le sac. Après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, il prit une feuille et un crayon et écrivit une rapide lettre à l'intention de ses parents. Il la posa bien en évidence sur le lit, ouvrit la fenêtre et couru vers l'entrepôt où vivait son amour.

**.:¤¤:.**

_Cher papa, Chère maman,_

_Comme vous le voyez, je suis partie. Ne pensez pas immédiatement que je suis lâche car ce n'est pas le cas. Je serais bien rester pour attendre le verdique, mais si je reste ici, il partira. Ça m'est impensable. Je ne peux laisser le gars que j'aime partir loin d'ici sans tenter quoique ce soit. Je l'aime trop pour le laisser m'échapper. Je vous demanderai seulement de ne pas appeller la police. Ils ne ferraient que m'empêcher de le retrouver pour un moment, mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Si je ne peux le convaincre de rester, j'irais le chercher où il sera. Je vous aime et je reviendrai vous affronter quand nous serons réuni._

_Votre fils adoré_

_Drago Malefoy_

Les deux époux restèrent quelques instants en silence avant que l'un deux prenne la parole.

«Que fait-on Cissa?»

«On attend qu'il revienne de lui-même. C'est la seul chose que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant.»

«Mais Cissa, il est parti rejoindre le type qui a perverti notre fils.»

La blonde fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit et elle continua: «Ils sont jeunes et amoureux. Laissons les vivre un peu.»

Encore une fois, elle sortit sans demander l'avis à son mari. Ce dernier, ne sachant quoi faire, décida de laisser sa femme s'occupé de ça. Il alla dans son bureau, à la fois pour travailler et pour oublier. Quand il entra, il remarqua que le film était arrêté sur l'image de son fils et de Harry tout les deux souriant. Manifestement, les deux garçons riaient. Il dut s'avouer qu'il avait jamais vu son fils aussi heureux. Peut-être que Narcissa avait raison en fin de compte. Le fait que son fils se soit entiché d'un vagabon n'est peut-être pas la fin du monde. Malgré qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec la situation, Lucius se promit de faire un effort avec son fils et son amoureux.

**.:¤¤:.**

Pendant ce temps, Harry était rentré chez lui. Dès qu'il avait mit un pied dans le lieu, Blaise était allé le voir pour s'informer.

«Je pars Blaise. Je m'en vais loin d'ici. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le revoir si nous ne pouvons être ensemble. Si tu veux venir avec moi, fais tes bagages. Si tu veux rester ici, je comprendrai. Le choix t'appartient.»

«Bien sûr que je viens avec toi 'ry. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi?»

Ils se sourirent puis tout les deux allèrent dans leur chambre pour ranger leur choses.

Mais dès qu'il referma la porte derrère lui, il s'effondra en larme contre la porte. Les larmes se déversèrent allègrement pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Blaise, fin prêt, cria à Harry de se dépêcher.

«Une minute, j'arrive.»

En cinq minutes tout était prêt. Ils refermaient la porte de ce qui fut leur maison pendant si longtemps lorsqu'Harry vit arrivé la silhouette de son amant blond. Il se traita de fou et allait s'en aller quand il entendit le lointain garçon crier son nom. Il se retourna alors vers lui juste à temps pour le voir laisser son sac tomber sur le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit un poids sur lui et deux lèvres vinrent ravir les siennes. Il répondit désespérément au baiser et s'accrocha à lui, comme s'il allait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Quand le baiser prit fin et que Drago le serra contre lui, il entendit ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre.

«Je t'aime aussi 'Ry. Ne t'en va pas. Reste ici. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Ne me quite pas. Je t'aime. J'en ai rien a foutre que tu vives dans un entrepôt abandonné et moi dans un manoir. Tant qu'on s'aime, moi je m'en fou. Je préfèrerais vivre ici avec toi que chez moi et seul. Je t'aime. Je t'aime beaucoup. Je t'aime. Rien a foutre de mes parents ou de ma richesse, tant que tu es avec moi. Je t'aime. Ne me quitte pas. J'en mourrais.»

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient une nouvelle fois, ils n'avait pas remarqué que Blaise avait prit les sacs de ses amis et les avait amener dans la chambre d'Harry, ni la jeune fille qui les observait avec de la haine dans les yeux.

**.:¤¤:.**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulé depuis le départ de leur fils, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Ils avaient reçu un e-mail de Drago qui leur expliquait qu'il allait bien et qu'il viendrait les voir quand il se sentirait prêt. Les deux parents avaient décidé de faire confiance à leur fils.

Ils ne revirent Drago que deux semaines après son départ. Ils avaient reçu plusieurs e-mail où il leur expliquait qu'ils avaient décidé de s'éloigné un peu de la ville et qu'ils reviendraient.

Alors qu'ils ne l'attendaient plus, on cogna à la porte. Ils y virent Harry et Drago, ce tenant par la main. Ils semblaient tout les deux très nerveux. Dès qu'elle les vit, la domestique appella ses maîtres et invita les deux tourteraux à les attendre dans le salon. Ils prirent le même divan et Dray s'installa entre les cuisses de son amoureux. Harry lui vola un baiser puis les deux parents entrèrent. Dès qu'elle vit son fils, Narcissa alla le serrer dans ses bras. Tellement fort qu'il cru qu'il allait mourir étouffer. Pendant ce temps, Lucius inspectait le jeune brun au yeux vert qui s'était soudain redresser sur le divan blanc. Il semblait mal à l'aise( c'est quand même la première fois qu'il doit rencontrer des beaux-parents) et Malefoy senior comprenait très bien. Il se rappelait très bien quand il avait rencontrer les parents de sa femme. Il prit alors le garçon en pitier. Pendant qu'elle était en grande discussion avec son fils, Lucius voulu en faire de même avec l'autre garçon, avec l'espoir de le déridé et d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Avec le temps, il avait fini par comprendre et accepter que rien n'empêcherai son fils de sortir avec le voleur.

«Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon?»

«Harry. Harry Potter.»

«Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Comment s'appellait vos parents?»

«Je n'en suis pas très sûr, ils sont mort quand j'était encore qu'un enfant. C'est le soeur de ma mère, Pétunia Evans et son mari, Vernon Dursley, qui m'ont élevé...enfin, jusqu'à ce que je m'enfuis. Je crois qu'ils s'appellaient James et Lily. Mais j'en suis pas très sûr. Ils n'en parlaient presque jamais à la maison, si ce n'est que pour les insulter.»

«Le monde est petit. Il se trouve que j'ai connu vos parents.»

«Vraiment?» s'intéressa Harry.

Avant aujourd'hui, il ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé à eux. P;us jeune, il s'était souvent amusé à imaginer sa vie avec eux, mais bien vite, il avait compris qu'ils étaient mort et qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais. Il s'était alors résigné à ne rien savoir d'eux, mais maintenant qu'on lui en parlait, il voulait bien en apprendre plus sur eux.

«Oui, des gens charmants, mais personne n'aurai pu se douter qu'ils finirait ensemble.»

«Comment ça?» s'étonna-t-il

«Oh, c'est seulement que votre mère trouvait votre père trop immature. Il a du finir par l'écouter et se calmer. Je ne les ai pas beaucoup connu. Ils avaient un an de moins que moi alors...»

Harry commençait à être plus à l'aise et Lucius s'en félicita. Et puis, maintenant il savait qu'Harry n'était pas tout nu dans la rue, même s'il ignorait qu'il avait tant d'Argent.

Drago prit place à côté d'Harry et s'éclairciça la gorge avant de déclarer clairement: «Maman, papa. Harry et moi, nous nous sommes marié.»

«Oh mon dieu» murmura Narcissa en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

«C'est inattendu» dit Lucius «Êtes-vous sur de votre décision?»

Les deux garçons se regardèrent quelques instants avant d'acquiescer. Les parents ne dirent rien. Que pouvait-il bien dire? Que pouvait-il faire? En se mariant, les deux garçons savaient que leur futur vie commune ne serait pas facile, qu'ils devriont faire face au regard des gens, mais ils étaient prêt. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais ensemble, ils réussiront. C'est ça l'amour!

**.:¤¤:.**

**Quatre ans plus tard **

Dans la petite maison qu'ils avaient acheter tout les deux(Lucius avait réussit à optenir l'émancipation d'Harry donc se dernier pu toucher son héritage), Blaise faisait les 100 pas alors que ses deux amis essayait de le calmer. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient chercher Zacharie. Beaucoup de choses avait changé dans leurs groupe avec l'arrivé de Drago. Sur les ordres de Lucius, Harry avait dû suivre ses cours par correspondance et ce trouver un métier. Lucius refusait tout bonnement que son gendre n'ai pas de boulot et Harry, dans son soucis de bien paraître avait accepter. Blaise avait décidé de faire la même chose... Pour lui, il était impératif d'épauler son ami dans ses démarches... Après nombreuses réflexions, les deux garçons avaient décidé de devenir avocats. Ils venaient de terminer leur lycée. En quatre ans, ils avaient fait l'équivalent de 7 ans de cours.(2) Une fois avocat, ils savaient déjà qu'ils seraient embauché. En effet, quand il avait su cela, Lucius avait promis aux garçons de les embaucher. À cet instant, Harry et Blaise avait très hâte de voir leur frère(Harry avait toujours considéré son mentor comme son frère). Drago aussi avait hâte, il avait tellement entendu parler de lui, mais en même temps, il stressait à mort. Il comprenait la peur qu'avait eu Harry à rencontrer sa famille il y a quatre ans. Il avait été conclu que seul Blaise et Harry iraient le chercher, pour tâter le terrain et expliquer la situation a l'ancien tollard. Quand midi sonna, ils embraquèrent dans la BMW 330 grise (un cadeau de mariage de la part des Malefoy) et allèrent en direction d'Azkaban. Ils prirent place le plus près possible des portes d'acier sous les cris mécontent des prisonniers. Quand Zach sortit, Harry et Blaise n'eurent aucun mal à le reconnaître. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il était peut-être un peu plus maigre. Les deux garçons avancèrent vers lui et le prirent dans ses bras. Une fois les retrouvailles terminés, les garçon l'amenèrent à la voiture. L'ainé resta estomacqué devant la voiture.

«Putain! Vous l'avez volé cette voiture ou quoi?»

«En fait, c'est une longue histoire que l'on va te raconter en route.»fit Harry

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la voiture...

**Fin**

**(1)** Le poème vient vraiment d'un blog… c'est une amie à moi qui me l'a donné. Ni elle ni moi ne savons exactement de qui il est… Alors s'il vous appartient et que vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit dans cette fic, écrivez moi et je l'enlèverai…

**(2) **Pour ceux que ça pourrai parraître bizarre de réussir ça, et bien je dirais que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vivaient dans la rue qu'ils n'étaient pas intelligent et que Zacharie ne voulait certainement pas que son frère reste dans la rue toute sa vie alors il leur avait appris se qu'ils savaient ... Et puis par correspondance, on y va à notre rythme alors ils se sont dépêcher de terminer chacun des modules...

Le OS étant terminer, je met le résumé du défi… vous me direz si c'est réussit…lol…J'ai eu pas mal de difficulté avec la fin... mais voilà.. j'espère que ça vous a plu.

**Idée 4:** **_UA/_** Draco est un adolescent de 17 ans menant une vie de prince emprisonné dans une cage dorée. Il passe ses journées entre chez lui ( une superbe villa) et le lycée ( privé et de riches, bien sûr), à cause du tempérament trop protecteur de ses parents. Harry vit dans la rue depuis ses dix ans et survit en volant dans les riches demeures pour revendre ensuite. Une chose: il adore le sexe. Un soir, alors que Draco s'est "enfui" de chez lui pour pouvoir échapper l'espace de quelques heures à l'emprise familiale, les deux garçons se rencontrent; et avant que Draco ait eu le temps de vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, les voilà tous deux dans un lit. Une relation assez ambiguë s'installe.

_Contraintes:_ **1/ **Pourquoi pas du M ? A vous de voir, je vous laisse le choix. **2/ **Harry doit apprendre qui est vraiment Draco en faisant un tour dans la merveilleuse villa Malefoy pour des raisons... disons d'argent...!


End file.
